southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stop Breaking Walls
}} Synopsis Craig's Gang are watching TV and watch "In The Killing" they get annoyed when they break the fourth wall.(Actually breaking 4 walls). They send a complaint letter and the company doesn't listen to any of them, but the Company starts a chanel called Fourth Walling Everything that they become popular and starts mass producing with Fourth Walling Drama. Fourth Walling Comedy. Fourth Walling Romance. Fourth Walling Soaps. Craig's Gang want to take it down Plot At Token's House, Token is seen getting popcorn and four drinks out. The doorbell rings, Token walks towards the door and opens it, just to see his friends. Token smiles. Clyde says hello and everyone comes in cheering. Shane looks at the large screen tv. Shane is amazed and notices it's been different since he's last been there. Craig says it's time to celebrate by watching "In The Killing." Token puts on the tv and then changes it four times. The tv showws "In The Killing". Thomas Peasy has a gun in his hands and aims it to John Hans. John asks him if he knows what to do. Thomas Peasy replies with "We gotta break these walls to find him." Clyde says this is about to get intense, but Shane thinks they are just going to break four walls and piss people off. Token and Craig are about to get grumpy. Thomas breaks four walls and Craig's Gang is pissed. Shane quickly does a jump and turns of the TV. Token says he hates shows breaking the fourth wall. Clyde says everyone hates shows breaking the fourth wall. Craig says he's going to write a letter of complaint to the company. Craig gets a piece of paper from the table and a pen on the floor and starts writing and talking. "Dear WWC don't break fourth wall nobody likes it by two white kids and two black kids." Shane asks Craig why he wrote that. Craig says it makes them feel that racism has gone. Craigs posts it on the mailbox At the WWC HQ, 7 people are at a oval shaped table. The boss says they should reinvent their image. One of the workers says to make their show better they should make it better than fourth walls. A guard walks in the door and tells the boss he's got mail. The guard throws the mail and reads the letter. He says that the letter has inspired him to do something better. The workers wait for him to talk and he says they need more Fourth Walls and should change their name to FWE, which means Fourth Walling Everything. At Token's house, Craig's Gang are watching TV again and change the chanel to WWC, which is FWE. Then they start seeing shows Fourth Walling. Shane asks if they did that. Clyde says this is even worse. They watch "Kill, Love and Stupid"(Parody of Eastenders). Max starts breaking four walls after getting pissed at his wife who divorced him. Craig says they may hate that show, but he still wants everything to be back to normal. Token says the whole of America hate Fourth Walls so no one will like it and it wont be popular. The next day of school at the corridors, Craig's Gang are walking through the hallways. Candace and Helen are talking and carrying their books to class. Helen asks Candance if she watched "Jungle Fire." Candace says she did and loves them breaking the walls. Helen agrees and says she'll marry anyone who liked that episode. Candace agrees with her and they walk away. Shane says everybody loves it. At Shane's house, Shane and Jade are watching tv. They are both watching "Comedy Battles" They see Russel Howard break four walls and get pissed. Amanda walks in the room and asks them why they are acting like that. Jade says it's because everything is getting fourth walled. Amanda says she likes Fourth Walls and they should deal with it and she says there is going to be a Fourth Wall Festival in the Town Square. Shane grabs the phone and calls Clyde. Shane says Clyde should meet him at the Town Square. At the Town Square, Craig's Gang look at the stage. Shane says while Rhianna is playing "Come On Fourth Wall" they will cut a saw through the stage and trap her, then they'll climb up the stage and make a speech. When the call Rhianna, Shane says it's time for their plan in action. Craig saws through the statge and goes through it. Rhianna starts to sing. Craig then saws the hole and traps her. Then Craig gets up the stage and so the others. They then say that Fourth Walling is so terrible and why can they not see that. They then boo them off and then Shane gets his fathers ray and shines on everyone so that they hate fourth walling. Then everyone hates Fourth Walling and storms out.